OMG it is not possible Are the really? Oh they are!
by Mother Tessa
Summary: Castle and Beckett finally come clean. But with someone watching. Set mid season 4 after 47 seconds.


**Hi** **everyone**!** This is my first time at this.**

**Please leave comments and suggestions.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

Mid season 4, after 47 seconds.

* * *

"ONE SHOT"

* * *

"So Beckett the case is over. Do you want to go out for a celebratory drink at the Old Haunt? I know the owner " He said hopping she would accept.

She had been in work for 6 months, and he had missed her even if he had heard her confession that she remembered everything, he had excepted the fact she would never love him like he loved her.

So he did the best thing that he could do. Be a friend even if that would destroy him.

So today after a hard case, boring paperwork and with Josh and Gina out of the picture he had decided to take the next step of their relationship -if he could call it that- and just hope she would say yes to his question.

"Sure Castle why not? So you say you know the owner huh?" She remembered everything even his love confession but she was scared that it could of just been a spur of the moment thing.

But she was even more terrified that it could of actually been the truth.

She had tried to do what her shrink had many times adviced her, tell the truth what was the worst thing that could happen?

Maybe their partnership their friendship their relationship would go down the drain but she wasn't ready. Not yet at least so she was just going to play along as always and when she was ready and had found a right time she would tell him.

But right now it was late she had already finished the paperwork, the boys were out undercover at a night club, the bullpen was empty and she didn't want to say good bye just yet so she did the only thing that felt like the right one.

She smiled at him and said "I would love to Castle. And by the way I also know the owner and he gets me my drinks for free"

She said as soon as she loged out of her computer and put her coat on.

"Really so you know him? And what do you think about him?"

"Oh you know annoying self centered egotistical and sometimes a jackass he actually reminds me of you." She said with a teasing smile getting up so that she facing him.

"And is he handsome? More than me?"

"You know now that you mention it he kind of looks like you.

"Ruggedly handsome, enchanting blue eyes and..." they were practically nose to nose and Castle already bearly had his groin under control. She just looked so gorgeous when she teased him he thought.

"And...?"

"Well you don't want to know"

"Please I do"

"Why Castle so then you can be jealous of him? I don't think so. Night Castle" She said turning around grabbing her purse and started walking to the elevator. But what she didn't expect only a few feet from the homicide floor exit was for Castle to grab her arm and pull her towards him.

"Come Beckett you have gotta tell me" He said pouting like a little boy that never got the toy he wanted.

"OK but you have to promise not to tell him" She loved this game of fooling around with Castle teasing him and making him squirm with the curiosity of Kate not telling him what she really thought of him.

"Scout's honor. Cross my heart swear to die" he said doing a little cross over his chest

"And promise not to get mad at me for what I'm going to tell you" She was kind of scared she didn't know what reaction was going to be like and she was afraid. She was pressed to him, noses bumping and looking directly into his eyes and she just couldn't find it in her self not to think of the possibility of a future together a new start for them. Something that they had never experienced before and she just couldn't resist.

"Yes of course I would never be mad at you but I don't know what this is about.

What could you possible tell me that I could get that mad with y..." Suddenly Castle came to realisation of what could it actually be. He felt his blood drain from his face and then he seached in her eyes to confirm with his thoughts and then he saw it. The regret, the shame everything.

"Oh. I get it Kate. But what I don't get is why hide it? If you didn't feel the same why hide it? It was really considerate of you to think about not hurting my feelings but now you have just made it worse"

The boys had just arrived at the precinct by the stairs that had a perfect view of the hole precinct but the part of the elevator couldn't see the stairs.

Their were talking until Javi noticed them and stopped Ryan in his tracks before he finished climbing up the stairs and then yanked him down on to the floor so that they weren't spotted.

"Dude why did you do that?" Javier put a hand on his lips and told him to be quiet and then signaled him to where their partners were pressed together.

"Omg are they actually going to you know, kiss?"

"I don't know but Castle looks really sad. But shut up or we won't get to hear anything." So they stayed there silently watch the duo talk.

Castle had let go Kate and took a step back.

"You know what I don't even care it will make up for the thing that I have been hiding from you.

When you where shot a man came to me..."

After telling her the whole story Kate and the boys where open-mouthed the only difference was that she had tears in her eyes.

"Well now I guess we are even well Detective. Now it has been a pleasure working with you for these 4 years but I need to go. I hope we can see each other soon. Good bye." And teary-eyed he headed to the elevator.

It took her a second to process all that he had said the part that he had hid vital evidence from her mother's murder, he had heard him tell a suspect that she remembered everything he had said.

He even told her again that he loved her after everything he still loved her and that he was leaving and never coming back and she didn't even get to tell him the way she felt.

But the fact that he still loved her was enough for her brain to open up to some thoughts and react before it was to late.

"Castle wait!" She said running towards him and grabbing his arm just a split second before he entered in the elevator. She pulled him to her and their lips crashed together. Castle was stunned by her actions but he didn't have time to react since she pulled away but rested their heads together.

The boys had hid in a place where they couldn't be seen and they couldn't see so they could only listen

They where breathing heavily but Beckett needed to explain.

"I'm sorry Castle I should of never hid the truth the thing is that I love you too.

And I mean it. I know this might sound a bit suspicious that I am saying this now that you told me you know I remember.

But It is true and I've been going to a shrink to help me get over everything and to finally tell you because I am just a mess Castle an-"

"No Beckett you are not a mess you are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met.

And I believe you, but what about you're mother's case? Because I can't just stay here and watch you go down that rabbit hole again or worse die. I just can't Kate please understand that I can't."

She silenced him with a kiss one that lasted longer but finished to soon.

"No. No. Castle I won't go anywhere I promise and I don't care about the vase anymore it took me a while but I have finally realized that I'm not the only person that gets afected because of this and I promise that when the time comes I will let you help me with everything because I love you Richard Castle, I really do."

"Say that again Beckett" Castle sad looking in to her eyes and reaching her soul and what he saw there only matched her words, it was true love.

"I love you Castle" She said with a goofy grin.

"God I love you so much" Castle said in a growl before taking her lips in his with a fierce kiss filled with love, passion and lust.

Castle then turned them around and pinned Kate to the wall.

She then let out a moan filled with pleasure and at that instince he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth.

She was addicted to his taste she just couldn't get enough of him.

She loved the way his lips fitted in such perfect form against hers and how their tongues battled for dominance in perfect harmony. She just loved it loved him.

The thing is that she had no idea he was thinking the same thing about her.

She was the only woman that made him feel like that and her adored it.

The boys had already heard enough and they where getting scared at the idea of their friends doing something inapropiat in the bullpen so they decided to go out of their hiding place.

And they regretted it the second they came out Ryan when first and blushed instantly turning his face to Esposito.

The minute Espo saw his partner's expresion he knew they where going to get killed either by the scene in front of them or from Castle and Beckett when they find out.

After a few minutes Espo finally decided to go out to Ryan who was still incapable of moving, and he didn't understand why they where just making out. Or at least that was what what he thought .

As soon as he came out he abruptly stopped dead in his tracks. Because what he saw both thrilled and disgusted him in such a way unimaginable.

Beckett was pinned to the wall shoving her mouth into Castle's as he did the same both with the same passion.

The kisses where so sloppy and opened mouthed that they could see their partners tongues dwelling.

After a while Castle's mouth started drifting southwards to her neck to mark his territory so that everybody could see that she was all his.

Then his hand moved to cup her left breast, and he started to massage it through the fabric of her shirt and bra.

Meanwhile his thigh was positioned right under her center has she gave herself pleasure by moving her hips.

When Beckett let out a not so subtle moan

the boys snapped out of it and they gave each other a look, nodded and then Espo fake coughed.

Castle and Beckett pulled out of their make out session immediately after they heard a familiar voice cough. Castle let go of Beckett and they both turned around to see their friends looking at then with grins plastered on their faces.

Castle turned around to see Beckett bush furiously looking down at the floor while she was buttoning up her blouse.

He looked down as well and realised his botton-down was completely open and the boys could see his broad chest.

So he also started bottoning it up.

"So care to explain or..."

"We were just talking. A complete and normal conversation." Said Castle looking between Espo and Ryan but not exactly focusing on any one of them.

"Yeah. A friendly conversation between friends" Said Beckett feeling hot on the checks. She spared a glance at Castle only to see him looking at the ground with him his ears red as a tomato.

"So why are you here?" She tried to keep the direction of this uncomfortable conversation away from what they had just interrupted.

"Oh. Well we were in the undercover operation at a club" Started Javi.

"And we knew you were with busy with paperwork at the precinct so we came to brief you about the suspect" Continued Ryan. Then they looked at each other and then turned to the couple who had gotten just a bit more decent, with, if possible, wider grins.

"But it is obious that it wasn't paperwork you were busy with. Now was it?"

"We don't know what you are talking about." Castle looked at her and they immediately knew what they were thinking.

"But we're gonna go" He said grabbing her hand and pulling them to the stairs.

"Yeah we're just going to head home see ya guys. Oh and please don't tell Gates." Beckett said and then they descended the stairs not waiting to get to the loft and start their new partnership as a couple.

And for a blissful night of passionate love making.


End file.
